The Sage Chronicles
by Patamon299
Summary: Nateja Shannow can communicate with Pokémon. One day, she decides to seek adventure and set off across the Region of Sage with her Pokémon, Jolt. What lies in store for her and can she triumph over evil and become a Master at the same time? Chap. 3 is up!
1. Auburn Dreams

**The Sage Chronicles**

_A Tale By Patamon299_

**_Summary_: **Nateja Shannow is a fourteen-year-old girl, hungry for adventure. Nateja is not your ordinary girl. In fact, she is connected with a powerful magic, thousands of years old. Nateja can communicate with Pokémon, a special talent that rarely runs through blood. However, when she finds out that her parents want her to stay with them until she is legally allowed to leave home, she decides to run away, with a little help with the towns local Professor and her best friend.

-------------------------------------------

**_Legal Disclaimer_: **I do not, nor will I ever, own Pokémon. This story is made for pleasure purposes **_only_**. It is not made to make money. Just thought I would make that clear.

-------------------------------------------

**_The Sage Chronicles _**

**_Chapter I _**

**_Auburn Dreams_**

Silence. A new dawn, etched with hot pink and gold, rose longingly from bright green hills, which zigzagged their way towards slate grey mountains, which seemed to brush their summits along the sky, which was now a baby blue, as clouds swirled formlessly around, as if they had no care in the world. Beautiful. Yet, strangely, all were pre-occupied in dreams, creations of their own mind, to dwell upon until morning gradually caused their eyes to flutter open, to embrace a new day in history. Silence no more. A soft wind rustled the cornfields, as goldenrod swayed from side to side, accompanied by green yellow stalks. A cock crowed, splitting the silence and tumbling it into official morning. No one was conscious to lay eyes on such a sight. The residents of Willow Town lay contently under their satin sheets, whispering unheard conversation.

In a small corner of Willow Town, the smallest part of the area stood a thatched roofed cottage. You wouldn't expect anything unordinary to be going on within those walls. But, as sure as the sun will raise once more, a young girl of fourteen lay sleeping in her room. Now, this room was a rather ordinary room, as you will see in a couple of seconds. It was painted earthy greens and browns, and a basket full of unwashed clothes stood in the very farthest point of the room, left there, as if never to be heard of again. Toys of little creatures were scattered along the floor, some with gleaming, pointed teeth, some with pink, squishy bodies, and others with spikes running along their back, or skulls covering most of their face. A stereo stood on a mahogany desk, playing "Sitting, Waiting, Wishing" softly. A laptop was there; too, an abandoned chat box conversation still lay motionless on the screen, flashing a bright orange, signalling someone who was supposed to bring attention to it sooner or later. Now, lets pay more credit to our hero of this story, shall we?

Nateja Shannow was breathing lightly in her bed, raising a light skinned hand to brush locks of hair out of her face. Bright blue eyes, witty and sparkling, were hidden behind closed eyelids. Her hair was a light brown, and streaks of electric blue ran along some strands, as well. Her light complexion brought out her eyes, and her lips were a rosy red, like a dolls'. At the end of the bed sat a very strange creature. I mean, very, **_very_** strange. This creature, for instance, looked remarkably like a large dog – very much like a Shikoku dog, in fact. It was covered in yellow fur, which pointed and stuck up all around, like needles – its mane was white, and it, too, was pointed and very much needle-like. It glared at Nateja, and let out a bark.

Nateja jumped up straight, as if commanded to do so, as her hair tossed over her shoulders, onto her face, and gave a groan, which sounded quite similar to a pouting noise. She scratched the back of her neck, and yawned, as her eyes prickled with tears (the reason being the yawn, which, by the way, was quite loud). She stretched her hands, swinging them around and around, trying to her limbs circulating and working again.

"Jolt, what have I told you about waking me up, like – like -," (she let out another yawn, patting her mouth repeatedly for a couple of second) "that. I'd very much prefer if you just… just… shook me until I came back into the **_real_** world."

Jolteon rolled his eyes, and stared hard at Nateja, shaking his head.

"_Nat, I **have **tried that technique, yet you just pushed me over. You're a real heavy sleeper, and ya know that. Besides (_Jolteon grinned), _I've always managed to make it up on time." _Jolteon grinned rather proudly to himself.

"Boaster. 'Sides, I get good grades in most of my classes anyway without being late."

"_Yeah right. You're not a genius, you know, Nat._"

"Well I can be **_here_** 'cause it's my room. So go away for the moment."

"_Nateja!_"

"Since when did you start using my full name, **_Jolteon_**?"

"_Since you became a lazy girl who wishes to stay in bed all day._"

Nateja shook her head solemnly; that wasn't exactly true. She **_wanted_** to travel the whole world, from the small town of Willow (her current residence), to Marble City, past the rough waters of the Peregrine Sea, over the mountains of Mable, she'd even stick with going through Equidae City. As normal, Nateja knew Jolt wouldn't give up 'till she got up.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting **_up_**."

"_Thank you Nat_."

"Whatever. Look away while I get dressed."

"_Alright, will do_."

Nateja brushed her long hair (which went down to her waist), being particularly obsessive whilst brushing her electric blue streaks. She didn't want to mess them up and have to get new ones. After straightening her locks, Nateja soon decided on a dark green tank top, white long-sleeved shirt, and her usual three-quarter length army pants, with trainers which (unfortunately) had worn soles, with scratches and the like. She hastily tied her hair into a simple ponytail with her beautiful butterfly barrette, which was a shade of the most wonderful, fantastical green you could imagine. Its wings were a light pink and lilac, and its eyes were actually embedded with rubies, which sparkled. It was Nateja's most prized possession, and it had been passed down through the generations of her family, in a small, light brown box, And there it had been, laying upon a red velvet cushion. Nateja found a slot in her mind where she was dancing in a long, beautiful lilac gown, dancing around the room with a handsome young man. Her hair was auburn, and there was her barrette, gleaming with its two ruby eyes… its wings spread, and it took flight – the party room sparkled with glitter.

"Nateja Madeline Shannow! Hurry your behind up! You'll be late for school! **_Again_**. Your breakfasts on the table."

Nateja groaned, as did Jolt (though in a more Pokémonish way). Nat's mother, Marigold, was a tiny bit obsessive, trying to make their life overly perfect, always going to school on time, eating scrumptious food at dinnertime with china plates, everything. It annoyed Nateja sometimes, frankly. Jolt always had to be quiet and behave himself when Marigold came into the room: for Nateja had made a promise to be responsible and take care of Jolt. And she had, honest! She shouted to her Mom that she'd be out in a minute. Marigold's image was nothing like Nateja's – she had short, shoulder-length hair, which was a fiery red, and emerald eyes, with a wonderfully amazing complexion, however much Nat refused to admit it. Nateja ushered Jolt to turn around.

"_You're wearing the same clothes as Wednesday_."

"No I'm not. Jolt, you know that."

"_How_? _It was just two days ago, and, as you know, I have a phenomenal memory._"

Nateja pointed to the diamond necklace (which was shaped like a small vial, in the shape of a diamond) lying on her chest, its silver chain coiling around her neck gleaming because of the sunlight that escaped through the curtains. Nateja walked over and pulled the red drapes backwards, as sunlight lit up the room.

"Come on, we'd best head down now."

"_Whatever you say Nat_."

Nateja entered the cottage's kitchen, and beamed as she wrapped her arms around her Fathers neck and pulled him into a deep embrace.

"Whoa there sport, you'll be knocking me over next. Hey there Jolteon."

Jolt simply stood there, and nodded his head slightly. Marigold chuckled.

"Alex, honey, you know he defitenley doesn't understand you."

Nateja frowned, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Mom! Of course he does! Pokémon aren't stupid you know. They're the most wonderful things on this entire planet. Jolt is one of my best friends!"

Alex smiled, and ran his hand through his jet-black hair, his black eyes sparkling, however dark they were.

"That's exactly what your Grandfather told me, Nat. He was one of the greatest trainers of his time, you know. Your Grandmother always told me that he was always rambling on about Pokémon in his younger years. Just like you, my dear."

Nateja beamed and helped herself to some Muesli, Alex returned to his paper, Marigold continued with the breakfast, and Jolt gratefully gulped down the unwanted bacon from Alex and Nateja. Nat soon stood up, waved goodbye to her family, and headed outside with Jolt, and made her way to school with him. People were always battling there, and Nateja rolled her eyes at their stupidity. Pitting Pokémon against each other was what she wanted to do as a Pokémon Trainer, but doing it for popularity was just stupid and ignorant.

Becca, Nateja's best friend, was already waiting at the school gates for her with her Wigglytuff, and they both started giggling before they could even start the conversation. They high-fived each other, then banged their knuckles together, before hugging for a second or two. Their own friendship greeting! Specially theirs. Becca had blonde hair and bright blue eyes the same shade as Nateja's - this is how they had met and became best friends, gradually. Best friends for life.

School at Willow Highschool went normally and Jolt kept his promise and stayed quiet throughout the evening. Apart from being teased and pushed around by the Barbie of the class – Clarissa Charles – everything went practically perfect. Nateja was shocked to find that there was no smoke bellowing from the cottages' chimney when she returned home via Willow Forest. Nat and Jolt decided to investigate.

"_Whats going on, Nat_?"

"I don't know."

Nateja got a firm grip on the metal handle, and pushed down hard. The click of the door creaking open gave an atmosphere of anxiety overwhelmed Nateja's mind and soul. Jolt sat there, confused and bewildered. The kitchen was silent, and hushed voices came from the Living Room, talking in hurried tones. Nateja and Jolt paced towards the Lounge. The voices were Marigolds and Alex's. The hushed voices were now evolving into shouts. Nat and Jolt listened intently, trying to catch phrases.

"Alex! You don't understand! She's much too **_young_**! She wouldn't be able to handle the truth! I am **_NOT _**and I mean, **_not_** putting this on her shoulders so early!"

"Marigold, my Father was four years younger when he left!"

"Ash has nothing to do with this, Alexander!"

"She can follow her heart, if she wishes, Marigold!"

"I'm not tolerating this. My baby is not going out there! Its much too big, and no way can she go without supervision!"

"I'll go with her!"

"For goodness sakes', Alex, you have this family here to take care of, you can't just abandon this town!"

"You're right."

Nateja heard Marigold sighing.

"It's settled. She's not leaving until she is as old as eighteen Alex."

Alex mumbled. Nateja couldn't believe it. Jolt could not either. He looked at Nateja in a pitying way. Nat lay against the wall. She let out a whimper, and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Jolt snuggled up close to her. Nateja saw herself in her lilac gown. She fell to the floor, weeping. Her butterfly barrette hit the ground with a thud and shattered into a million pieces of broken glass.

_**Thanks everyone for reading, and you all know the drill! R&R, I'll try to get the next chappie done when I have time. **_

_**Patamon299,**_


	2. The Professor

**_A/N: _**Pokémon speech is in _italic_, just so no one gets confused with the whole talking between human and Pokémon. And so, enough of explaining, and more telling – and let's go on with the story!

* * *

** The Sage Chronicles**

**_Chapter II_**

_**The Professor**_

Nateja looked down, her deep, sky blue eyes bright and twinkling with tears, at her butterfly barrette, and let out a wet gasp. She pushed a loose strand of her burly wood hair behind her ear. It lay in pieces, its graceful wings broken, and its ruby eyes scattered inches apart, looking up at Nateja with a sad expression. It was in pieces, shimmering on the floor and it's once striking appearance seemed more than dwindled, lost, in true fact. Nateja bent down, and swept it into her hands, the glass. Marigold had always said to never lay hands upon any glass without gloves and a sweeping brush. Jolt trotted over, and licked Nateja's face, making her let out an exasperated giggle, much to Jolt's disappointment. Nateja ran her hand along Jolt's spine, feeling no pain as she petted his needle-like fur. Jolt knelt in front of Nateja, his eyes darting around at several pieces of the barrette. Jolt's expression seemed sympathetic.

"_I feel distraught for you, Nat, I really do_."

Nateja sniffed loudly, and dabbed at her eyes with a hanky from her handbag. Her tone sounded dull and not very… her.

"Forget about it. It's not like I _care_ anyway. It was a silly dream anyway. I couldn't possibly do it."

"_Don't say that_._ I'd go with you and help, you know that._"

"Yeah."

Nateja swept up the last of the barrette of pieces, meanwhile, receiving a shocked reaction from Jolt ("_Surely you're not just throwing it away_!") and pretending to dump it in the garbage (though she hid many of it in her coat pocket). She finished off the last of her homework, before going into the kitchen for dinner. Nateja prodded and poked at her beef and vegetables, and refused to talk to her parents for now. She couldn't possibly forgive them at the moment for refusing her what she longed for the most. She wanted to get out of this place, out of this town, out of this sort of world, and they had just crushed her like that, not even bothering to consider how she would react or feel. What was wrong with them? Grandpa was given the chance when he was ten, for goodness sake, so why couldn't be given it the same way? Nateja banged the table with her fist so hard without even knowing it, and her glass of water trembled. Marigold clicked her tongue, and Alex leaned forward, frowning.

"What is wrong with you this evening, Nat?" Alex asked, though he probably knew the answer anyway.

"My name," responded Nateja, rather robotically, "is _**Nateja**._ And never you mind. Not like you'd care anyway."

"Natty," (Nateja explained her name once again to Marigold) "that is not true!"

"Please, lets just stop now, shall we?" Nateja stopped for a moment, shook her head furiously, making her ponytail whip from side to side, and stood up. "I'm not hungry. I'm going over to Becca's." Her parents made no retaliation, and Nateja sprinted over to Becca's, a couple of houses down. When, Nateja finally explained, Becca was shocked.

"You mean…"

"Yeah."

"So…"

"Yeah."

"Please stop saying that Nat."

"Alright."

Becca flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder, and fiddled with her bracelet a little, looking up at Nateja with big brown eyes, and a worried face, her lips parting as if to say something, before they closed rapidly. Becca breathed in deeply, throwing herself onto her squashy electric pink armchair, and laid her head back. Silence wandered around the room for a moment, and Becca managed to force some words out of her mouth, though they came fast and soft, almost a whimpering noise.

"What are you going to do, Nat?"

Nateja clearly wasn't paying attention; she was stroking her crystal vial importantly, her face expressionless, her breathing ragged and uneven. Becca leaned forward and said quietly:

"Nat?"

Nateja jumped, and drew her hands back from the crystal vial, unaware that she had backed up against Becca's bed. She wound her locks around her index finger, reliving every moment in her life – up until now.

"I don't know."

"You've got to have something. You always do. **_Always_**."

"Well, I don't have anything this time around Becca, okay?"

"Sheesh, do you have to shout?"

Nateja lowered her tone to an exposed voice, the kind that you hadn't heard since her age of six, an emotional girl, and the kind that loved birthday parties, sleepovers, and balloons, and adorable Pokémon. The voice that had been lost before it even had a chance to shine.

"I'm sorry, Becca. I don't know. I guess I'll just have to… have to… wait."

"No. You're not."

"What?"

"You're getting out of here, Nateja, you and Jolt, and I am going to help you. You have a lot ahead of you; you can't throw that away. I'm your best friend, Nat. Your best friend for life."

Before she knew it, Nateja had been pulled into an embrace, and her eyes tickled with tears she had been trying to hold back, but she knew the powerful friendship – a bond that could never be broken – between herself and Becca was too strong to waste, and she somehow believed every word Becca had ever said. There wasn't any conversation between the two, they somehow knew what the other was going to say – they didn't know how, yet they just knew it.

"Tonight, Nat. You are leaving tonight."

* * *

In Willow, stood a laboratory, home of the famous Professor Garret Wyatt, who was known through all of Sage as the leading expert in Pokémon research. Nateja couldn't lie – he boarded himself up in that miserable old Lab, with no sign that he was getting any air; or light, for that matter. Poor guy. Kids in Willow would throw rocks at the windows, the little rascals, and call out rude and inappropriate names toward the Professor. Nateja never thought she would be approaching it before in her life, yet still felt the gravel beneath her feet as she beckoned up the winding steps toward the large iron doors, which towered ten feet above the ground. Nateja gulped, and she rubbed the sweat off of her brow with the back of her left hand. Jolteon stood beside her, poised as if he was expecting something to pounce. Something rustled above Nateja. She shrieked, and stumbled backwards a little, and looked above her. A Taillow glided above her, beating its wings furiously. Just a stupid Taillow, Nat thought quickly. Nateja sighed in an annoyed tone. Jolt chuckled. Nat told him to shush and proceeded to let herself inside.

"Ready?"

Jolt nodded slowly, and his needle fur seemed sharper and more alert than ever before. Clearly, Jolt seemed more human than Nateja had comprehended, and felt the same feelings that Nateja did at the moment, and Nat found that was why Jolt was her ideal Pokémon, and there personalities were obviously more alike than they had thought before. The iron doors opened with a metallic creak and, as sunlight changed the before appearance, Nat and Jolt's shadows stretched across the length of the room, before creeping onto the dust cover of a large machine, though the two didn't know its precise use. The Lab was covered from head to toe in a slightly normal green (the sort you would find on a ten years old bedroom walls) wall paper – some of it ancient and peeling – and tiles were situated from the door way up to a small kitchen, which really looked more like a cross between a café and a second hand shop. Test tubes with sizzling purple and yellow liquid, with smoke billowing from the tip sat on lockers that seemed more suitable for an average home. Clinking and clanking monstrosities of machines stood higgledy-piggledy along the room, scattered carelessly. A Rattata and a Raticate were running on treadmills, their eyes locked on Nateja and Jolt.

"Welcome."

Nateja jumped on the spot, Jolt growled and switched to a battling position, and a figure appeared from the darkness, and, from the moment he stepped into the light, Nateja's expectations were brought to shock, as they hadn't been suspecting something so **_average_**. Professor Wyatt was a young man, presumably in his late twenties to thirties, with a head full of wispy chestnut hair, and a goatee to match. He was almost five foot tall, and a little on the heavy side, and he wore a bright plum sweater (Nateja couldn't help but think to herself how Clarissa Charles would react to such fashion). Nateja moved forward, wary, yet beckoned Jolt forward, who obeyed immediately, yet reluctantly. Nateja squinted her eyes, than returned to normal vision, as she took in the nice surprise.

"You're… Professor Wyatt?"

"Last time I checked, yes."

Nateja laughed nervously and in a quite fake voice, before responding.

"Well, yes. I was hoping you could help me with something. You see…"

Nateja explained once again her current situation, and Professor Wyatt gave a few "Hmm…"'s and "Of course…"'s and "Yes…"'s.

"… And I need to be prepared."

"I see you've got a starter," (Wyatt nodded at Jolt, who kept his head bowed in response) "and all you need is a little boost. Hmm…" Wyatt dug into his pocket, muttering under his breath, biting his lip, before his hand came from its dark hiding place. In his palm, sat five red and white gleaming spheres, each with a small white button in the centre. Wyatt asked if Jolt would need a Pokéball, and to whom Nateja replied that he would not.

"Very well. I have something else for you, young one." He humbled away, and returned a moment later with a strange blue and black device in his hand. Nat questioned curiously what this was. Wyatt explained.

"It is a Pokédex, young one. It records the Pokémon you see and catch, and is an updated version of that of Hoenn. It can specify what gender said Pokémon is, what level, detect its footprints, and give you special advice on how it would be best in battle. But, I'd leave that to myself, personally," he chuckled. He also lent Nateja a potion or three, and a few sprays that would come in handy for later. Nateja couldn't explain her joy, despite herself.

"Thank you **_so much_** Professor!" Nat squealed.

"You're welcome, young one," he replied, beaming. He didn't get visitors often, and quite personally, he didn't like them interrupting his work; but Nateja was a **_special_** exception. But he would explain when the time was right.

"And," he began, a grin forming across his features, "I'll give you my contact number, for any difficult times in which you can't afford to lose. But, remember, young one, great challenges lie ahead, and you must rise to the challenge. Now go."

* * *

It was midnight at the cottage, and Nateja was ready to go, presumably in a couple of minutes. She wore her white denim jeans, and a black tank top (which revealed her midriff and navel) with a long sleeved white shirt that was literally the same, showing her midriff. Beforehand, she had to give her farewell to Alex and Marigold. She swift steps into their room, where they lay sound asleep. As much as she didn't wish to say goodbye, she had to, or she never would be able to fulfil her dreams. Becca and Nat had made an emotional goodbye, and, yes, there were tears, but that didn't stop them. She asked why couldn't Becca come with her, to which she replied that it would be much too risky. Mother and Father were breathing softly, and Marigold was muttering under her breath, telling someone to come home. Nateja felt a pang of guilt immediately. She pecked them both on the check, though she tried to hug them, the way they were positioned made it impossible.

"I love you, Mom. Love you Dad."

She scribbled a quick note, and headed out the door with Jolt, who was extremely saddened as well, since he had stumbled into Willow, he had become a part of it, a family, and to leave all his friends, felt remarkably cold and upsetting. Nateja grabbed her travelling bag, and swung it around her shoulder. Her five pokéballs were clipped properly onto her belt, and her hair was brought back in a lengthily ponytail. She sighed, and closed the door quietly; it's creaking sounding through the house. Nateja and Jolt disappeared into Willow Forest, past the Town Centre, past the Gates leading into her hometown, and leaving behind a life which would most probably never be seen as a past, or even a present. Jolt's fur cracked with electricity, his light showing the way.

The Beginning of Nateja M. Shannow had become reality.

* * *


	3. The Suprise Guest

**_A/N_**: Thanks to – kitsune07, kuro akki fuzen and Sapphire Heaven for their reviews and support while I started off this story! You guys really are worth the mention! So… thanks! Right, now on with the story! Also, I am very sorry it's so short! I had writer's block for the past two weeks and… you get my drift. So yay! I'm back!

* * *

**The Sage Chronicles**

**Chapter III**

_**The Surprise Guest**_

Summer had eventually settled in, widening a cloak of evergreen flowers with shades of goldenrod, crimson, Indian red, and any other wonderfully fantastic colour one could possibly imagine, their stems bright and green, protruding from the earth. The downpour from the night before had wasted away, with the only remainder of what had happened were the raindrops laying weightless on the tree leaves Yet the sun was still blazing brightly, sweeping sunlight across the land, giving birth to shadows of mostly anything – even the rare occasional sighting of a human and her Pokémon wandering across the land near to hopelessly, trying to find their way to the next city (which, on an extra note, was named Laelia City, nicknamed by many Home of Petals!). One of these two figures – at first sight – well, their energy seemed dwindled and worn, while the other – a Jolteon, an electric type Pokémon – literally sprinted ahead of her, letting out playful barks. The girl groaned, and placed her gloved hands behind her head, before falling backwards onto the patch of green meadow. The Jolteon ran forward in assistance.

"My feet hurt!" Nateja cried loudly, and Jolt rolled his eyes to high heaven, only to be accustomed to more of Nateja's pleads for a break and catch her breath, despite Jolt's refusal ("_You had a break an hour ago!_"), and continued to rest, twirling her diamond necklace around her neck, getting lost in her world of crystal once again, entwined in a fantasy. She stood in the arena in Marble City, a roaring crowd cheering her on – banners and badges with her name on them bobbed up and down, or flashed. Jolteon sprang forward and brought down the opponent as if it was a hopeless Magikarp. The crowd went wild. Nateja felt a quick – yet harmless – shock run through her limbs, and she stared blankly at Jolt, who was looking towards the tanned earth in shame. Nateja folded her arms across her chest maturely and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"That wasn't very nice."

"_You weren't listening to me, Nat, and you missed the Latias that just went by_."

"**_Where_**?" Nateja spun around, her arms flailing wildly, her domino carry-on-bag swaying from left to right as she stood up hastily, eyeing the land around her with bright blue eyes. Jolt snorted with laughter.

"_I can't believe you fell for that_."

Nateja huffed and puffed and returned furiously to the earth, her brow furrowed with sweat, the sun scorching the back of her neck. She looked rather fashionable for someone out travelling, in fact, though no one gave two hoots about it, frankly. Nateja grinned at the look – or how she would imagine it – on Becca's face when she tried to explain that she had no idea where Nateja had gone, and then burst into dramatic tears, and they would fall for her act. She was a little more traumatized with guilt about her parents, but it was an inconsiderate action (Nat wasn't afraid to admit) but an action that had to be taken. Nateja sighed and pulled Jolt close to her, taking in his fur, which didn't sting or hurt at all, in fact, it felt very much cuddly. Pushing her long locks behind her, Nateja whipped an ice cold bottle of water from her bag and gulped it all down in a few short seconds, loving the sensation of water trickling gently down her throat, which felt natural and soothing. She stood up, and shooed a buzzing fly away from her face. She turned to Jolt, who was eyeing an Aipom jumping from branch to branch childishly in a tree. He sent a quick snap of electricity at it, and caused the Long Tail Pokémon to squeak in fear and scramble further up the bark of the tree.

"Bully. Hurry, are you coming or what?" Nateja beamed, as Jolt paced forward, following her with average speed. He had become accustomed to her face, and dare not lose the memorable picture of her in his mind. She was more than his master; she was his best friend.

"_I'm coming, Nat. How come, barely a few minutes ago, you were complaining for a rest, and now you're ready for anything_?"

Nateja shrugged.

"You tell me. I guess it's just how I was born, you know, like…"

"_You're ability to speak to me_?" Jolt asked, raising his paw to his mane.

"That's the one. Now come on, I think Laelia is a little further north. I never was good with maps," she giggled, the sole of her trainers cracking the soft earth.

* * *

Whoosh! An avian-like Pokémon grazed the clouds along the sky, letting out a recognisable shriek, well, for the most part, recognisable to her trainer, anyway. Her large wings were colored in shades of brown, and she beared a purple crest on her head and a very long and narrow beak. Her neck was elongated and thin, and her wingspan was indeed a force to be eyed and taken seriously. Her speed among the sky was nearly that of an albatross, a very honourable award to be presented with. And, on her back, grasping onto her feathers, huddled a figure, presumabley a teenage boy, of fifteen or sixteen. He was shockingly handsome for his rugged nature, with short, black hair, and childish bouncing hazel eyes, with his iris hidden behind his fringe. He ushered words into the female Fearow's ears, and she nodded swiftly, before swooping towards the ground a considerable amount. The Fearow let out a shriek, and the young man yelled some words of comfort. He stroked its plumage, and gave a final order. It swooped down towards the earth, beating its massive wings.

"Be careful girl!" he warned, pointing a finger towards the ground in haste.

She was losing altitude, her narrow beak snapping open and shut every few seconds, with a 'caw' of ill fortune soon to come, yet her master remained calm and motionless, as he ran a hand through his short hair, the bristle like roots giving him a feeling which tickled his finger tips. He stiffened and drew his light skinned hand back, the breeze gently pushing it backwards. He sighed inwardly, aware that the pair of them were about to plumet towards solid ground. Whoosh! They stumbled down a fair bit, at an overly odd 48 degree angle. Wham! The force of wind barged against their skin, like weights, and the young man let out an exasperated moan. Now, it had to happen now! He sweared to himself silently and under his breath.

"Prepare for landing!"

The two hit the darkened ground in an explosion of earth and sand littering all over the area, consuming the nearby, well, to be honest – **_everything_**. A piercing scream arose from a few feet away, and quick whispers followed. The young man craned his neck sidewards to get a better view, and layed his eyes upon a young women around his age, her burly wood hair moving lightly in the breeze that had been created when Fearow and himself had landed less-than-perfectly. She had a bear-dog-fox Pokémon at her side where her hands lay openly drooped, and she was staring at him blankly, no longer frightened by the sudden entrance. He stood up, only to be brought to his feet again by a searing pain through his ankle, and as he felt his knees collide with the ground, he rest his gaze on the girl and her Pokémon, and smiled nervously. Oh, joy. Another embarassing situation – the blood came to his face, and the young man diverted his eyes away from the girl.

"Are you… okay?" she asked breathlessly, as he stood to his feet uncertainly. He wore a black shirt which matched his locks of hair and his short sleeves revealed muscular arms, with a tattoo (showing the chinese symbol for fire and love, together) emblazened upon his skin. He wore a navy over-shirt and black denims with perfect condition trainers. He sighed as if this happened everyday – which, Nateja made clear in her mind, didn't – before unclipping a sphere from his belt, and, in a moment, the Fearow erupted into a mess of red data and returned to its Pokéball. He eyed Nateja, as did she with him, to make sure that they could trust one another. When the test was over, he held out a firm hand, the pain and agony still throbbing through his foot.

"Tyson Oak. And you are?"

"Nateja. Nice to meet ya." Her eyes darted to his reddened ankle. "Is that alright?"

"It's fine," he grumbled inconsiderately, "great, in fact." Nat cocked an eyebrow, and snorted.

"Well, that'd be a lot more convincing if you weren't tearing up. Here, let me help you. Sit down." Nateja scrambled around in her bag for a little bit, before drawing out a lengthy piece of bandage tape. She pushed up his denims to reveal a bruised ankle, with a little of the skin around it shredded. Nateja winced.

"This could hurt a little bit." Tyson nodded and promised to not shout or release his pain in any physical way, and while he forced his eyes shut, Nat found he was true to his word while she sprayed, though he did bite his lip a little while. She proceeded to dab water where it continued to bleed.

"So… where did you come from, then? Not including the sky."

"My Grandparents sent me from Evergrande City. My Grandfather insisted that I start my journey here rather than in Hoenn. And I must say that I am glad I was given the opportunity. What about you, then?" He looked a tad uncomfortable to begin with, but relaxed almost instantly. Nat continued.

"Long story. I kind of… left home. With Jolt," (she introduce Tyson to Jolteon, who seemed overly enthusiastic with a new Pokémon – Fearow – around) "to start my travels. I couldn't just wait around, if you get my drift." He agreed.

"Yes. I didn't know I was going until Grandfather gave me his Fearow and sent me on my way. I wanted to be a breeder, but Grandfather believes in training and growing strong with a Pokémon **_team_**."

"Harsh. Why didn't you tell him that, then?"

"That's the thing, I don't know, Nateja. But I've found it to be highly enjoyable. I've got my badges already and I was heading back to Evergrande, but, as the circumstances are, it'll have to wait. Are you done yet?"

"Yup. All better. And you could come with me… if you… want." Silence. Nat felt awkward and silly. They didn't talk, but he just stood up and turned to her, with a smile upon his face.

"Alright."

And a long friendship was soon to begin, mingled with hate and care, but can the past of relatives even begin to sum up properly?


End file.
